After the Flames
by LiteUpRose
Summary: The days and nights after the great fire at the opera house.  Did their love make it out alive or did the flames at last consume them? Erik and Christine
1. Chapter 1

Its been awhile since I last attempted one of these, so feedback is very welcomed. I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters from it. **  
**

**Chapter 1**

"How long have you been down here?"

"Too long for me to remember." His voice trailing off.

"Do you have any family?"

"No."

"Do you have any past at all?"

"Not one that I care to talk about."

"Well who are you then? You must really be an angel if you have no past, no family, no recollection of time." Christine moved closer to the creature standing before the shattered mirror. She watched in silence as the blood from his hands fell to the stone floor.

"God would never claim me as one of his creatures!" the Phantom rose to full height, towering over Christine. Both stood quivering either from anger or fear. It was times like these that he regretted ever meeting the young woman. She would never be able to understand his pain and he did not want her to. He slowly exhaled some of his tension after seeing the terror building in her eyes as she braced her self for whatever his next move was.

"I am a product of the devil, my dear. There is no hope of happiness for the damned." He turned from her again and let out a heavy sigh. "We must go."

The cavern fell silent and Christine's mind slowly faded back to the present. It had been six days since the incident at the Populaire. Images of that night strangled all other thoughts. She and the Phantom had barely escaped with their lives and had been on the run ever since. Little had been said about that night, but the truth was that little had been said at all. They went about their days avoiding each other's eyes and getting by with small talk. Christine was desperate for the man she loved to open up to her, but she knew it would take time. The Phantom or Erik, as she had only learned his real name recently, would need time to heal and so did she.

They traveled under the cover of night, seemingly as husband and wife. To Christine, their life on the run was just an endless succession of dark carriages and shady hotel rooms. She had no idea where they were going and Erik was not offering up any information. He was looking more and more worn down with each passing day. Christine was certain he was not sleeping and definately not with her though he would only buy one room for the both of them. As strange as her angel's behavior was, it did not seem out of the ordinary for him. Erik never slept as far as she knew and Christine could not recall a time she had ever seen Erik eat something. The mask of course never came off and he sometimes he wore a large hat to hide his face even more.

It had now been 10 days of hiding and running. Christine was almost at the end of her rope when Erik finally told her that they were almost there.

"Where are going? God why won't you tell me!" She did not mean to shout, but the lack of energy and patients had caught up with her.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Christine, but I did not want you to get your hopes up incase we did not make it there." He looked at her from behind that white leather mask with eyes full of sadness. She thought he might pass out if she did not know him better than to show weakness.

"It's alright." She said softly. "I...thank you for everything.". She felt like screaming again when all she got was a not entirely blank stare in return. Everything was such a secret with him and still she trusted that he was doing what was best for them.

It would be another hour before they reached their final destination. Much to Christine's relief, Erik carried her from the carriage through the front door of rather large house. He carried her up a flight of stairs, down a pitch black hallway, stopping somewhere along it and opening the a door to a bedroom where he finally laid her down. Christine was asleep instantly.

Erik looked down at his sleeping Christine. He gently removed her traveling cloak and shoes, but did not dare go further than that. He could not help, but stare at the beautiful creature sprawled across the sheets of the bed, his bed at that. He had not been to the old house in many years. After his wicked mother died, he felt no need to stay. The house held so many horrid memories for him, but this was the only safe place for them right now. He would put the past behind him for the sake of Christine, but only time would tell how long he would be able to maintain control over his pain. He turned and left to find a dark place to crawl in, far away from the sleeping angel.

* * *

Sun shine poured into the bedroom, filling it with warmth and light. Christine rolled over on to her side and looked out the window. To her surprise a lovely snow covered tree stood glistening outside. The liquid cristals dripped in the sunlight. Soon it would be spring, the season of rebirth, at least that is what Christine hoped would be in store for her and Erik.

A sudden knock on the door brought Christine from her daydream.

"Come in Erik." A smile crossed her lips as her angel peeked around the door at her. 'He is ever so old fashioned', she thought.

"How are you feeling?" Erik said as he crossed the room toward the bed. He carefully sat down at the edge and placed his hand on her forehead.

"I feel fine Erik, don't worry so much. How long have I been asleep?" She laughed weakly. He voice was hoarce from not having used it for so long.

"Three days and you had a fever. I've been trying to get you to eat for days. Are you sure you feel alright?"

She had never seen anyone look more concerned. It was cute and at the same time annoying. How could he think of her as being so weak?

"Well my excelent doctor has healed me completely! I feel better just by seeing you sitting so boldly in bed with me!" Christine laughed, but Erik did not. Quickly he stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Erik, I didn't mean it!" Christine sat up a bit too suddenly and immediately regretted it, but she did not want her angel to leave. "Please don't go! It was a joke and besides, we're in love, so us sharing a bed is perfectly normal." Again Christine immediately regretted what she had just said.

"We have not shared a bed! I would never do that to you!" Erik looked enraged and at the same time saddened by this fact.

"Well that isn't what I meant and what is so wrong with us sharing a bed?" Now she was mad.

"Christine I want you to know that I would never harm you like that. I would never force you to...to..."

"Make love to you?" They both seemed surprised that Christine had been so bold as to put their sexual tension out in the open like that, but it was too late to take it back, so she decided to run with it.

"What if I wanted to give myself to you?" She kept her voice low, but strong.

"Why would you ever want me to touch you like that? Aren't you disgusted by the very thought?" Erik's composure was beginning to crumble. He was at the mercy of this young woman.

"You do not disgust me! Why would you think such an awful thing? Erik I love you!"

Neither of them moved or spoke. It was too much too soon for Erik. He was still trying to get passed the fact that Christine had chosen him in the first place. That she had kissed him...no he could not let himself go near her. He longed to reach out and brush her cheek with his finger tips and taste her lips once again.

"Erik? Please talk to me. Don't hide from me anymore." Christine's voice shook this time from the tears threatening to fall.

"Can you believe me when I say that I love you and I want to please you?" He paused, unsure that these were the right things to be saying. He looked into Christine's eyes that now glistened with tears. He was falling for her all over again and scared him more than anything. "I don't know that either of us are ready for that kind of relationship." He couldn't look at her after that, because her sobs were enough to tell him her reaction. He turned and walked out of the room silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

After hours of crying and screaming and beating her pillows as flat as pancakes, Christine was ready to get out of bed. Slowly this time, she got up. For the first time she noticed the room's decor. The walls had crimson and gold flower wallpaper that matched the curtains that hung around the bed. The silk sheets were various shades of reds and cremes. Other than a wardrobe that stood on the opposite end of the room, the room was bare. It looked like a guest room that had never welcomed a soul. The room was clean and dust free, but who had been taking care of the old house?

She found an outfit laid out for her, something that Erik must have done while she slept. What she thought was a closet turned out to be a full bathroom, complete with working shower. It was a blessing. The hot water washed away the rough week that she had had and the tears she had recently shed. After 45 minutes of letting the water sooth her aches and sadness, Christine stepped out and got dressed. The dress was simple, but bared more than it first appeared to. She wondered if Erik had does this on purpose, but judging by their last encounter he probably hadn't, much to Christine's disappointment. She let out a sigh and headed for the door. As she stepped out into the hallway music filled her ears. It was intoxicating, but foreboding. It was Erik and she wanted more.

Erik had been able to hear Christine's cries even from the lower level of the house. It had been pure torture for him to listen to. He needed to hear anything else, but the pain he had caused her. The only room with a piano was near the library towards the back of the house. He had no idea how much time had passed or how many drinks he had downed. He hadn't realized that the sun was beginning to set, that he hadn't eaten all day or that Christine stood directly behind him reaching for his mask.

Christine knew that she shouldn't touch it, but she wanted to prove to him that his face did not scare her. The first time she had tried to remove his mask he had screamed and accidently knocked her down. She had been frightened, but not of the scars. 'Perhaps I should have learned my lesson', she thought has she felt the edge of the mask, 'but this is the only way.'

The mask flew off and hit the floor. Erik flew out of the chair and charged Christine until she hit the wall behind her. She let out a cry as he forced her arms above her head with one hand and held her chin up, so she was forced to look at him, with the other. She wasn't scared, but she knew she was wrong to remove his mask, again. The look on his face was mixed with pain and anger. She watched as the emotions mixed across his face. Christine held her ground, what little she had left, and stared into his eyes, urging him to say something. He seemed to be catching on to the fact that she was not going to let this go.

"How many times do you need me to remind you to never touch my mask?" His voice was laced with venom and his eyes glowed with anger.

"Until you stop fighting me!" Christine spat back at him, taking him by surprise. He hadn't expected his Christine to stand up to him like that.

"What do you want?"

"For you to trust me when I say that the scars do not bother me or get in the way of how I feel for you." Christine continued to look into his eyes, not wanting to lose her nerve.

Erik could not help, but stare at the beautiful young woman. Her lips were slightly parted and colored from a blush he could see growing across her chest and face. He let his eyes follow her curve of her chin, down her long neck and down to her breasts that were more exposed than he initially expected. He had picked that dress out, because of its modesty. He did not really know what kind of clothes she liked to wear and thought the dress was a safe bet. He noticed Christine's chest began to rise and fall faster under his gaze. He had never seen her react to him in such a way. He felt his arousal grow against her. If he didn't back away now he knew soon he wouldn't be able to.

Christine noticed the change in Erik's behavior too. It excited her even though she wasn't sure what exactly was happening. She longed for him to claim her mouth with his. He was so close and his lips were so inviting...

"I'm sorry." Erik said, letting go of Christine. 'Damn it,' she thought as her hands slid down to his shoulders and her body relaxed against his.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me Erik. I love you!"

"Don't!"

"Don't what? What is wrong with me telling you how much I..."

"Christine you don't know what you are saying!"

"I do Erik and I know that I want you to kiss me right now and stop pretending that you don't feel the same way!" Christine's voice caught in her throat. The truth felt good, but Erik's reaction was again torn. Neither of them spoke or dared breath.

'What was she doing?' Erik thought. 'Doesn't she realize what I am?' He searched her eyes looking for her facade to faulter, but it never did. 'Could it be?' was the last thought that went his mind before there was a loud knocking at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Luc had come to the manor for his routine inspection. He had been the butler for the Garnier family for years and had grown fond of the old house, so when left entirely in his care he took on the job with the utmost care. He came to the manor at least three times a week and once a month he did what some may call "spring cleaning".

Over the years most of the Garnier family had died or moved away. Come to think of it, the only living family member he could think of was the young gentleman who had disappeared some time ago and left him in charge. He had always wondered what had happened to Erik.

Today would be like any other. He would go to the manor to make sure no one had tried to rob or vandalized the place or that any repairs needing done were taken care of. He often wondered why no one had come back to live in the manor and more importantly, who was still sending his pay.

When he first arrived, the house looked unharmed and like always uninhabited. He unlocked the front door and walked through the front hall to begin checking each room. Some things appeared to be out of place, but maybe it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. 'I swear I can hear music.' he thought, but then again maybe not. As he reached the rear of the house he grew quite sure that he was not alone. Shouting was coming from the library. He could hear a woman's voice and then a some what familiar man's voice.

"It couldn't be..."

* * *

"Luc!" Erik said as he scrambled to retrieve his mask. "I forgot that you would be coming to check on the house. I should have told you I would be coming back."

"Master Erik? What...where have you been?" The old man looked in complete shock at the sight of the 6' 3" looming figure he had once known as a young boy.

"Yes and I know it has been sometime since my last visit." He had managed to secure his mask and regain some of his usual composure despite the fact that Christine still stood against the wall with her mouth open in shock.

"Almost ten years, sir. I had hoped that one day you would return." Luc's voice began to crack with a smile and tears glistened in his eyes. "I always thought of you as a son. That evil woman and all of her tricks! I swear I wanted to..."

"My mother was an awful woman, but she is dead now, so there is no reason to bring her up." Erik looked away for a moment and locked eyes with Christine, who he had almost forgotten was in the room.

"Luc I would like to introduce, Mme. Christine Daae. Christine this is Luc. He has been a part of the family for many years."

"I practically raised Master Erik!" the old man interjected. His excitement was bubbling and he could barely contain it. He walked over to Christine and took both of her hands into his. "A pleasure to meet you miss. Please tell me you have managed melt the ice from Erik's heart. He needs a good woman in his life to love."

"It is very nice to meet you too, but I'm not sure that I am the girl to win Master Erik's heart, though I wish i were." Christine let a small smile etch across her lips, but the pain in her voice she failed to hide. The old man had such kind eyes and his hands reminded her of her father's. His fingers were long and limber, but worn from use.

"Let me fix you something to eat dear. You look a bit pale." Luc said smiling back at her. "Erik, you both must tell me how it is that you have come to be here! It has been too long and there is so much catching up to do!" The old man lead them out of the room and into the kitchen to hear their heroic tale.

* * *

After a wonderful meal of wedding soup and chicken marsala and Luc confessing that some times he liked to stay in the house, which is why there was fresh food, the three sat back in the parlor. Erik made a fire in the fire place and Luc made warm cocoa for everyone.

"Tell me everything, starting with when you left Master Erik," Luc looked like a young boy awaiting his favorite bedtime story.

"First of all, please, do not call me Master anymore. Second of all, my story is not a happy one. I don't think you will enjoy it." Erik sat down next to Christine who immediately curled up on the opposite side of the love seat. Luc watched the small confrontation from the arm chair near the fire, but decided it would be best not to say anything.

"Erik I know that life has not been kind to you, but I must at least know where this young lady has come from. Beautiful women do not just fall from the sky, unless of course, she is an angel." Luc gave and innocent smile and wink at Christine who returned the smile.

"Well I was a ballerina at the Opera Populair in Paris. I met Erik there and...well when it burned down he offered to take me with him to maybe start over." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't close to the truth either. Christine took another big drink of cocoa and looked over at Erik. he stared back at her, mouth agape.

'She's good.' He thought to himself.

"So that's it? You two aren't in love or engaged or...oh my god are you pregnant?" Luc was at the edge of his seat now anxiously awaiting a more glorious explanation.

Erik choked on his cocoa and Christine nearly dropped hers. Christine recovered first from the shock of his bold question.

"Um no I'm not pregnant and we are not engaged."

"But you are in love." This was not a question for Luc. He knew that look that Erik gave Christine every time he laid eyes on her. He was completely wrapped up in the young woman and who could blame him?

Neither Erik nor Christine knew what to say. The mentioning of love had not gone over very well last time, but Luc did not need an answer.

"Well I think that is wonderful! I am so happy for you both!" He took a moment to chuckle to himself. "Erik were you the one playing music earlier? It must have been you. I've never heard anyone play as brilliantly as you do."

"It was, but I'm not much up to playing tonight." Erik said as he tried to rub sleep out of his eyes.

"Perhaps tomorrow you can play for us. Oh you will be back tomorrow won't you Luc?" Christine said with much eagerness. She thought she was going to have no one to talk to.

"Of course! I will take up my old butler duties again!" Luc said more excited than before.

"Oh no I can't let you do that! I will take care of the chores and things, but promise you that you will cook for me again. Dinner was excellent!" Christine this time reached across to take the old man's hands into hers as she smiled back. She felt like she had found her father all over again and was not about to let him go.

"All the time, I promise! It was so lovely to meet you my dear and Erik it is wonderful to see you after all this time." Luc stood and gave Christine a hug and then much to Erik's surprise gave him one too.

"Let me walk you back to you house." Erik offered. It was late and he wasn't sure that it was safe for such an old man to be walking alone at this hour.

"Thank you so much sir." Luc took his hat and coat from the hook in the front hall and waited as Erik said goodbye to Christine.

"I will be back soon, his house is just down the road." Erik said. He looked into her eyes for a moment as she nodded and then turned and left with Luc.

Christine sighed and went back to her bedroom where she planned to stay and until Luc returned.

* * *

"Well Mast...Erik, I must say that Christine is a very lovely young woman. You are lucky to have found someone so kind and intelligent and beautiful and polite and..."

"I get it and thank you, but she isn't mine." Erik said with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" Luc knew that something was not right between the young couple, but neither had opened up about it.

"I mean, she isn't mine to claim. We are not lovers in any sense of the word."

"I don't believe that. You two clearly have something going on and I think it has made it passed the level of friendship. A good relationship does not have to involve sex you know." Luc said with a smirk. Erik stopped dead in his tracks for a moment.

"I was not talking about sex! I would never...I couldn't. I mean what woman would want to be with someone this hideous?" Erik again looked down at his feet. It was Luc this time who stopped walking. He looked at the young man or as much as he could see of him. Not much had changed in Erik's demeanor since the last time he saw him. He was a little taller and much more brooding, but Erik had kept his self loathing and self doubt. It wore him down and left much deeper scars than any that existed on his body.

"Erik, you must stop letting your mother's evil keep you from living life."

"It's not just my mother, it is the whole world! I have had to live in hiding all of my life, as I should, because no one can accept this horrid face! There is no place for me in this world and to drag Christine in to this pathetic life with me is the greatest sin I could ever commit! I cannot do that to her!" His words came out in near sobs and his shoulders shook from sadness and anger.

"Tell me something Erik. Has Christine ever recoiled from your touch, your gaze, your music? And is she not back at the manor waiting for you to return home? She looks at you with nothing, but love and longing. I know you push her away and I know why, but Erik you have to let her love you. You deserve to be happy and so does she and the only way that is going to happen is if you stop being so stubborn and self centered!" Luc rarely raised his voice and Erik could not remember a time when Luc sounded more serious. He knew that the man was right.

"Thank you Luc. I needed that." Erik said as he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. For whatever reason Luc made everything clear to Erik. They picked up the pace to Luc's home and then Erik ran all the way back to the manor. He hoped that she would understand and let him try again.

When he returned he found Christine fast asleep in her bed. She wore nothing, but a thin pink nightgown that shimmered in the dim moonlight. The sight of her was enough to undo him, but he held his composure, though his mind kept flashing erotic images at him. Gently he bent done and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight my love."


End file.
